From Here to the Moon and Back
by AyameWolf13
Summary: Canada didn't know what would be in store for her when she arrived at Germany's home for a world meeting. She also didn't know it would change her life for ever. PruCan. One Shot Song Fic. Enjoy! From Here to the Moon and Back - Dolly Parton.


Prussia paced nervously in a small room. He was dressed in a simple dark blue button-down dress shirt, black slacks, and a white tie. In his arms he held an acoustic guitar and a small box. He gulped as he looked at the little box, gripping it tighter.

A knock at the door made him look up to see his brother Germany step into the room, a rare smile on his lips. "Bruder, everyone is in the ball room and in place… And, she is on her way."

His heart sped up when he heard the last part. "Does she suspect anything?"

"According to America, she knows nothing." The German eyed his older brother knowingly. "Are you nervous, Gilbert?"

The Prussian brushed off the comment as he placed the small box into his pocket. "Kesesese, me nervous? How awesome that you would think that of me…I am petrified…" Gilbert gripped the guitar in his hands and stared at the wall. "Ludwig, what if she says no? I can't see my life with meine Birdie…" He started to panic a bit.

Ludwig walked over and hugged his brother. "She loves you. The whole world knows that she would do anything for you." He pulled away and looked into his brother's eyes. "She will say yes." He pulled away fully and patted the other's back.

Feeling a bit better Gilbert smiled. He placed the guitar strap of her shoulder and took a deep breath. " Let's do this."

* * *

Canada was walking up to Germany's Mansion. Her brother, America was at her side, talking about this, that, and how he was going to bring up his new super hero idea at the meeting. She smiled and nodded, though not really paying attention. Her mind was on someone else. She hadn't seen her boyfriend, Prussia, in months and she was finally going to see him. They had been dating for about a year. She had fallen hard for him and he made her very, very happy.

The American opened the door for her. "Ladies first, Madeline" he said with a bright smile.

"Hehe, Al you are sweet." She stepped inside. However she looked around and saw none of the other nations around. She was confused. "Where is everybody, eh?"

When Alfred didn't answer she turned to find him missing also. She was now getting nervous. Something wasn't right. She took a few steps from the door and looked around the main room for any sign of life.

"Hello?" she called, still no answer. After a few more steps she felt something weird under her foot. She looked down so see a trail of white and red rose petals under her feet. "What?"

Suddenly the sound of a guitar started to play. She blinked a few times before trying to listen closely. Soon a voice began to sing along.

_**I could hold out my arms, say "I love you this much"  
I could tell you how long I will long for your touch**_

Slowly she followed the trail of petals. The music seemed to get louder as she walked.

_**How much and how far would I go to prove  
The depth and the breadth of my love for you?**_

A piano joined the guitar as the vocalist continued. There was something familiar about the voice, but Madeline couldn't figure it out.

_**From here to the moon and back  
Who else in this world will love you like that?  
Love everlasting, I promise you that  
From here to the moon and back  
From here to the moon and back**_

Madeline followed the music and roses to a pair of huge doors. 'The ballroom?' she asked in her mind. Slowly she gripped the knob and opened the door.

_**I want you to know you can always depend  
On promises made and love without end  
No need to wonder how faithful I'll be  
Now and on into eternity**_

She stepped into the ballroom to find it empty and pitch black except for a spot in the middle of the room. A spotlight was shining down on the middle of the dance floor where a circle of rose petals lay. Curious, she made her way over to the lit area.

_**From here to the moon and back  
Who else in this world will love you like that?  
Forever and always, I'll be where you're at  
From here to the moon and back  
From here to the moon and back**_

She stood in the middle of the room, smack dab in the middle of the circle of rose petals. The Canadian's heart was speeding up with each passing second. Where was everyone? What was going on?

He questions were answered when an orchestra joined the piano and guitar. The lights of the ball room lit up and she gasped. Surrounding the dance floor was her family, friends, and other nations, all smiling at her. Her Papa and Dad looked at her lovingly, while her brother gave her thumbs up and a wink. Now she was really confused.

Over in the corner was Austria on the piano and a few musicians playing along with him. Germany and Italy weren't that far away from him. She looked at Germany for an answer. The blonde male smiled and pointed towards the grand stairs of the room. When she turned to look she gasped. Prussia stood at the top of the stairs, playing the guitar, wearing a headset microphone, and staring at her with a small smile. Gilbert started descending the stairs.

_**I would blow you a kiss from the star where I sat  
I would call out your name to echo through the vast**_

He stepped off the last step and made his way towards his lovely Canadian. He stopped a few feet away from her and continued to sing. Canada stared at him, the butterflies in her stomach increasing along with a blush.

_**Thank heaven for you and to God, tip my hat  
From here to the moon and back**_

Prussia stopped playing his guitar and took it off. He placed it gently on the ground as he knelt down in front of the love of his life. He looked up at her with hopeful ruby eyes as he reached into his pocket.

_**And I'll spend forever just proving that fact  
From here to the moon and back**_

He pulled out the box and opened it as he brought it into view. Canada gasped, now realizing what was happening. She gazed in shock at the silver ring with a red heart ruby in the center of the band. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. She then looked beyond the ring to the man who held her love. Prussia was shaking nervously from his place on the floor.

_**From here to the moon and back**_

The Prussian was shaking by the end of the song. Austria cued the orchestra to stop playing, but continued to play the piano for a bit of romantic background music to set the mood. Everyone waited in anticipation, watching the scene.

Gilbert gulped and spoke. "Madeline Williams, I love you. No other in this world can hold any place higher in my heart, ever. You are awesome, much more than I am and I am proud to admit that. I can't see myself without you in my life. I will spend forever proving that I love you and only you." He took a deep breath. This was it. "So, the awesome me has a questions. Madeline, Birdie, will you spend your life with me as my wife? Will you marry the awesome Prussia? … Will you marry me?"

Madeline felt frozen to the spot. Her heart was about to burst through her chest. She began to shake, unable to stop the tears that now fell from her eyes. Her hands flew to her face as she cried into them.

"Say yes!" cheered a few nations.

"You can do it!" cheered others.

Gilbert shifted, not knowing what to do and was getting really nervous. He didn't know why she was upset. It seemed like time was slowing with each passing moment. All Gilbert could do was hope. Finally Canada looked up at him, her hands still covering her mouth. All she could do was nod yes.

"R-really?" he asked, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

A small laugh escaped the Canadian. "Yes, you idiot," she said softly.

Not needing to confirm her answer once more, he flew up from the ground and grabbed her to him into a loving hug. She gratefully returned it, happily crying into his chest as everyone around them cheered from the sidelines.

Prussia pulled away and picked up her left hand. He took the ring from its box and placed it onto the appropriate finger, signifying she was his. Madeline admired the ring on her hand lovingly. With the other hand she reached up under her glasses to wipe the dampness from her eyes and cheeks. She then smiled up at her Prussian lover. "I love you," she whispered.

Gilbert leaned forward, hovering his lips just above her own. He looked into his fiancé's eyes lovingly. "I love you too, meine Birdie." He closed the gap between them and the rest of the world drifted away. He kissed her with his whole being to prove he loved her. 'From here to the moon and back…'


End file.
